


Gravity [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: His Grace the Archduke Yuri Plisetsky wins the Ballistic Grand Tournament in his debut year, at the age of fifteen.Things go downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195977) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Gravity.mp3) | 1:55:58 | 88.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Jupiter Ascending 1st Movement_ by Michael Giacchino

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!  
> Thanks to Fahye for having blanket permission!


End file.
